T'Chaka
|gender = Male |affiliation = |title = King Black Panther (formerly) |movie = Avengers: Age of Ultron (mentioned) Captain America: Civil War Black Panther (unreleased) |comic = Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (mentioned) |actor = John Kani Atandwa Kani (young) |status = Deceased}} T'Chaka was the ruler of the Kingdom of Wakanda, having assumed the throne and the role of Black Panther in his youth. Following the Attack on the IFID Headquarters, T'Chaka supported and eventually signed the Sokovia Accords. This decision resulted in his death during a terrorist attack orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. Biography King of Wakanda Assassination Attempt T'Chaka assisted to the as one of its invitees. Unbeknownst to him, Ulysses Klaue had been hired to kill him in case he refused to negotiate about Wakandan resources, including Vibranium. Klaue also had a personal grudge against T'Chaka and his family, as one of his ancestors was responsible for killing Klaue's great-grandfather.Avengers: Age of Ultron Sokovia Accords Reaction to Crossbones ' attack.]] During an operation in Lagos, Nigeria, the Avenger Scarlet Witch, while trying to save Captain America as well as several innocent civilians from a suicide bombing by Crossbones, accidentally moved the explosion too close to a building, killing dozens of innocent people. Since many of the civilian casualties within the catastrophe were Wakandan subjects who were there on a new goodwill mission, T'Chaka supported the Sokovia Accords along his nation.Captain America: Civil War Bombing of the Vienna International Centre ]] With his son, he attended the signing of the Sokovia Accords in the Vienna International Centre. There he met with the Avenger Natasha Romanoff, noting that he was saddened to learn that Captain America had decided not to sign the Accords. Once Romanoff took her seat, T'Chaka spoke with T'Challa, complimenting him on his fine work and personally thanking him for coming to the signing in person despite not enjoying being involved with politics. ]] During the meeting, T'Chaka gave his own speech to all of those in attendance where he discussed how Ultron had used Vibranium stolen from Wakanda in attempt to destroy the world during the Battle of Sokovia, before noting how Crossbones had then killed so many innocent lives due to the Avengers inaction. During T'Chaka's speech, a bomb detonated outside the building, causing the whole room to be engulfed in a fireball with T'Chaka in the centre of it. 's attack]] Despite the best efforts of his son to save him, T'Chaka was killed instantly, devastating T'Challa, who then took up the title of King of Wakanda. Seeking revenge, T'Challa decided to avenge his father's death, ruthlessly hunting down the Winter Soldier, instead of the true killer, Helmut Zemo. Once T'Challa discovered Zemo's involvement in his father's death, T'Challa decided to spare Zemo's life and then turned him over to the authorities for sentencing. Personality To be added Abilities *'Multilingual': T'Chaka speaks his native , as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). Equipment *'Wakandan Royal Ring:' To be added. Relationships Family *Ramonda - Wife *T'Challa - Son Allies *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Enemies *Helmut Zemo - Killer *Ulysses Klaue - Attempted Killer Trivia *In the comics, T'Chaka was successfully killed by Ulysses Klaue. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Helmut Zemo Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Royalty Category:Heroes